


Blind Date

by LayeredTrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot, Light Angst, Oblivious, Plot, Some Humor, Some Plot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayeredTrash/pseuds/LayeredTrash
Summary: Marinette ends up telling Adrien about her crush on him, things don't go that well...  Chat Noir get's on his lady's nerves by accident. Causing ladybug to avoid him completely.Eventually they both turn to an app called "Blind Date."  where they try to get over their feelings for their "one sided" loves.After Marinette reveals her crush to Adrien, she figures that he doesn't like her due to his response. But Adrien is an indecisive little bitch who doesn't understand his own feelings, so Marinette is left to try to figure out whether he likes her or not. But lucky for him they both indecisive af.Chat Noir and Marinette end up bonding over countless series of event's, both of them assuring them selves that they only see each other as "close friends."Alya, Nino, and Plagg all share the same underlying annoyance that Adrien is so oblivious of his feeling's for Marinette that they literally just wanna just whack him over the head.Marinette realizes that maybe if she hadn't met Adrien, she would've fallen for Chat. She was so busy pushing down her feelings for Chat because of her feelings for Adrien, she still hasn't realized she even had feelings for Chat.





	1. Chat's out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, I'm not grammar checking everything to make it perfect. I'm just trying to improve my writing skills by writing something fun. Hope you like it! I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeya, I can't actually tell if people are enjoying this. Hope you are.

"Marinette, what's up girl?" Alya said, slightly shoving Marinette to the side. Marinette's head hanging low. "I just.. I like him, I like him so much Alya." Alya sighed. She felt like she was watching a reoccurring train wreck, it was like Marinette was in a loop of repeating the same horrible emotional roller coaster over and over again.

"Maybe, and I'm only suggesting this.. maybe you should try pursuing someone else." she smiled wide, hoping Marinette wouldn't be angry.

"You mean? you want me to give up on Adrien? Alya, It's not that simpl-" Marinette was cut off by Alya quickly shushing her while the teacher turned to face them. "Alright class. Remember to read chapter's 11 and 12."

Marinette and Alya stood outside of the school. "Listen Mari, I'm not saying you should just drop Adrien altogether, just maybe you _try _seeing somebody else." Marinette sighed, before she could answer Nino and Adrien walked towards them. She watched as Nino walked up to Alya, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her towards him. God was she jealous. "Hey Marinette!" Adrien smiled, oblivious to the red on Marinette's cheek as she imagined her and Adrien doing the stuff Nino and Alya did on the regular. "I, um. Hey! I wa- I mean d- you look! dehydrated?" she smiled awkwardly, feeling the need to kick herself for making such a simple interaction so horribly awkward. "Way to go Marinette." she thought to herself. "Um, okay well I gotta go, I have a photo shoot." He waved to them as he made his way to the limo parked in front of the school. Alya quickly grabbed Marinette's arm. "We gotta go Nino, I'll see ya later!" she smirked.__

__"Okay, so.. don't shoot down my idea before I finish it okay." Alya raised her eyebrow, she figured asking her not to shoot her down was kind of pointless, but maybe Marinette would listen._ _

__"Fine." she slightly rolled her eyes, hoping Alya wouldn't notice. "So what if.. I set you up on an app called blind date." Alya suggested, waiting for a much needed reaction. They sat there for at least 15 seconds, until finally, "BAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA, A BLIND DATE?" Marinette laughed, nearly falling onto the floor of her room, Alya sat still waiting for her laughter to die out. "That's a joke right?!" she giggled, finally calming down._ _

__"No, I'm not joking.." Alya did a kind of sad awkward laugh._ _

__"No Alya."_ _

__"Come on! Marine-"_ _

__"No way."_ _

__

the next morning.

__Marinette ran into the classroom. Rushing to get into her seat. "Glad you could make it." Mrs. Bustiee laughed. "I overslept." she explained unconvincingly. Adrien quickly following in a few minutes after her. "I see you and Marinette are on the same schedule." she laughed. "My bodyguard got stuck in traffic." he smiled awkwardly._ _

__"Did you guys see hear about the akuma attack last night?" Kim tried to quietly ask Alex before quickly being interrupted by the Mrs. Bustiee._ _

__"Okay, let's see.. Sabrina and Nino, Chloe and Nathaniel, Alya and Alex, Adrien and Marinette."_ _

__Marientte's heart dropped. She felt her expression go blank._ _

__"FINALLY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT." She thought to herself._ _

__She picked herself up and slowly moved herself over to the seat next to Adrien, trying to play it cool as if she didn't care that she was sitting next to him._ _

__"Hey, maybe we'll finally get to know each other better!" he smiled, reaching for his phone so she could type in her number._ _

__"O- oh. Heh y-yeah.." she stuttered, reaching for his phone and nearly dropping it. "So let's meet up at my house around.. 5:00?."_ _

__Marinette walked through the door's of his house, staring at each corner as if she'd never been there before. She'd been to his house before, but never by special invitation. Though it wasn't exactly a special invitation._ _

__She felt an overbearing joy clashing with light anxiety hitting her at the same time._ _

__This was an art assignment.. which they rarely paired people up for. And for the one time they do it, they pair her up with Adrien!? what were the chances?_ _

__"Hey Marinette!" yelled Adrien from the top of the stairs, waving her into his room. She had been in his room a few times, but never for personal reasons. Well "personal reasons" meaning reasons that didn't involve a certain suit and mask._ _

__"Wow, your room is... really big."_ _

__"Hah, thanks. Most people say that." he replied_ _

__"I don't really have any ideas for the poster." Marinette smiled awkwardly._ _

__"Well I was thinking, for the poster we could do a tribute to Ladybug and Chat Noir!" he grinned, showing a stick figure drawing he had made an hour prior to their meeting._ _

__"Oh my god.. I love that idea!!" Marinette smiled, her cheeks slightly blushed. She started thinking about just how amazing Adrien was for coming up with such a great idea._ _

__They went all over town collecting art supplies. Marinette surprisingly making out most of her sentences. Spending hours on the poster for three days back to back._ _

__"Wow! this turned out amazing due to your art skills!" Adrien praised her. Somehow blind to Marinette's cheeks turning a firey red._ _

__"Well you were the one who told me to add the 3D bursts of color _and _the 3D earrings and ring." she smiled brightly, briefly staring at the side of his gorgeous face, before he turned his gaze back to her.___ _

____"I'm so glad we got to hang out like this! we should hang out more often." Adrien said contently._ _ _ _

____"Y-y-yeah sure! a-anytime.." she laughed._ _ _ _

____She began packing up the supplies and searching for her bag. She started to walk out the door, but before she could get herself to leave she turned around and walked back over to him._ _ _ _

____"H-hey," Marinette said with an unsure tone, knowing her decision probably wasn't timely._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Yeah?" he replied, Adrien was a clearly confused. His eyes locked on hers._ _ _ _

____"I.. I... well.. I.. like you." she said. Instant regret washing over her. Silence filling the spaces in the room._ _ _ _

____Marinette was sure if you dropped a pin on the floor you'd be able to hear it loud and clear._ _ _ _

____"Oh.. well um.. I-um. It's just I.."_ _ _ _

____Marinette's stomach dropped. She felt her chest feel like it was closing in on itself. Tightening with each second. Before she let Adrien reply she quickly cut him off. "N-nevermind. Forget I said anything." She said picking up her bag and running off, leaving the supplies behind, holding back tears as she rain down the stairs._ _ _ _

____Adrien stood frozen in the same spot, he felt horrible._ _ _ _

____"Wow Adrien, you fucked up." Plagg tried to say without laughing. He pitied Marinette but he couldn't help but laugh over how badly Adrien handled the situation. "That was tragic." he giggled._ _ _ _

____Adrien couldn't believe Plagg found this funny, Marinette was a good friend._ _ _ _

____"Shut up Plagg."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____"Hey Alya, I changed my mind. Sign me up."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Later that night... "Is that mylady I spot" grinned Chat Noir, peering his eyes onto ladybug as she sat "patrolling" on a rooftop._ _ _ _

____"What's up my purrrrfect bugaboo." he said in a singsongy tone._ _ _ _

____"Chat, I'm not in the mood." she sighed._ _ _ _

____"You're never in the mood." he said with a slight smile.  
Chat came around to sit next to her. "So what's up L-" He sat down to see tears streaming down her face, her breathing rapid as she tried to calm herself down so that Chat wouldn't see her cry so loudly. _ _ _ _

____Chat was in horror, he'd never seen her cry. "Ladybug?.." he said as he went to fully sit down, reaching his arm around her to pull her into a hug. "Seriously Chat! I'm clearly upset and you want to make a move on me now?!" she yelled as she shoved his hand off of her, quickly getting herself onto her feet. Chat felt struck, he stood onto his feet with a quick response, "I didn't- I, I wasn't-" Ladybug cut him off._ _ _ _

____"Why. Why can't I get him to like me? why do I get stuck with you, a reckless flirt, who just can't seem to get it into his head that I will never like him." She was so enraged she couldn't tell how each word crushed him further. He stood still, he couldn't move._ _ _ _

____"Isn't clear to you yet? I will _NEVER _fall for you Chat. _Never. _" she with a screech, avoiding looking into Chat's eyes. "I wish I could trade you in for him!" she screamed, running off the rooftop and swinging her yoyo onto a building. She felt the tears fly off the sides of her faces, and the instant regret lingering in her chest._____ _ _ _

________Chat still couldn't move from the spot he was in, he knew that if he did he would start crying, and if he started crying he wouldn't be able to stop crying. He couldn't hold it in very long, only long enough for Ladybug to leave his sight. Chat crashed onto the ground, his tears falling in front of him. Watching at the tears hit the pavement of the roof. It felt like someone had put weights in his chest, he couldn't stand up, it was like he was being pulled down to the floor. His chest started to close up, and he felt like he couldn't breath. He felt like he was choking, he felt like he was dying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette landed back onto her balcony, she had finally stopped crying. Though now she couldn't feel much at all, her feelings felt numb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Spots off." she muttered. Tikki quickly appearing in front of Marinette. She knew what Tikki was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Marine-" Marinette sighed, "Please Tikki, I dont want to hear it right now." she said as she closed the balcony hatch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chat still sat on the ground. His knee's had lost blood circulation from putting his weight onto them. He couldn't talk to Nino as Chat Noir, itd be weird if he randomly stopped by to tell him about Ladybug. There was one other person that came to mind. He had only met her a few times as Chat but.. he felt he could trust her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette heard a knocking on the hatch of her door. She opened it to see Chat, standing near the hatch. "Can I talk to you?" he sighed, his eyes and nose still tinted red from sobbing. His eyes lightly swollen from trying to make himself look like he hadn't cried. Marinette could feel the guilt growing in her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Y-yeah.. but um. Why would you come to talk to me?" she tried to play it off as if she hadn't seen Chat in months, like she didn't know why he wanted to talk to her. "I'm sure a superhero has a lot of people he could talk to" she made a half smile, though she wasn't sure it was very convincing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________How could she allow him to talk to her about herself? the guilt was already killing her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You'd be surprised." he sighed, walking to the balcony rim. "What's this about?" Marinette asked, fully knowing what it was about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ladybug she.." Chat sighed, he didn't want to paint her in a bad light. "She said some things that really hurt me." He said as he stared down at the cars passing on the street below the balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette said, feeling like she was going to start sobbing if he actually went into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chat explained the whole story to Marinette. She had to pull herself together, but it was hard. Hard watching his eyes as he explained how much it hurt him, hard to watch his face when you could till all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and just cry, hard to hear him still speak so kindly about someone who clearly just broke his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She found it interesting to hear how he interpreted the words she said to him, and how he took everything so graciously. She just wanted to hug him, she could tell he wanted to just start balling. He tried to casually look to the left so that Marinette wouldn't notice how hard it was for him to keep his tears from falling. But sadly for Chat he wasn't very good at hiding his feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette felt horrible, she knew she took out her pain on him, but she couldn't face him as Ladybug. She wanted to make up for it as Marinette, she just wanted to take the easy way, she didn't have the courage to deal with this right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette sighed, wrapping herself around him, causing Chat to have a small jolt of shock run through his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm so sorry Chat." Chat turned his head back to Marinette, his eyes were filled with tears as if he had just been holding them in his eyes and not letting them go. He gave a small smile, returning the hug gladly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why do you always apologize for the stuff Ladybug does princess?" he chuckled. Marinette looked up at him, quickly meeting his eyes. It was silent, the only noise was the noise from the cars as they sped down the street next to her house. The sound of the crickets filling up the rest of the silence. She quickly looked away, feeling another wave of anger sweep over her. But this time she took it out on herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette quickly got herself out of his embrace. "How dare she? you deserve a better partner! someone who doesn't treat you so horribly whenever she can't handle what's going on in her life. Someone you can rely on, somebo-" Chat shushed Marinette, "Don't worry princess, I know she didn't mean the stuff she said. She's the best partner I ever could have asked for." he smiled, his smile quickly returned back to a frown. "But I have the feeling there's one thing she _was _seriously about." Marinette's stomach dropped, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"She said she could never like me, meaning she could never _love _me" he felt like he was about to choke on his words, his eyes still filled with tears he hadn't released. Before Marinette could reply, Chat quickly gave a goodbye and left within seconds.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette had wanted Chat to stop making moves on her for so long, even though she knew she enjoyed their banter, she did want it to end. She never realized his flirting meant more than just a playful conversation. Chat had mentioned that she meant more to him the last time they had spoken, but he didn't go into that much detail. She figured it was just a light crush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Alright Nathalie, do you have Adrien's schdule lined up?" Nathalie nodded, quickly rounding up the papers to show him before he left. "Perfect. I'll be back in three months." Gabriel replied. Adrien running down stairs to give Gabriel a hug before he left. "Bye father." he said, getting ready to wrap his arms around him. Gabriel heard three honks from the car and he began to walk towards the door. "Wait, can't I hug you before you leave?" he said with a disappointed glare. "You'll see me in three monthes I'm not going to die." he said as he closed the door behind him. Adrien sighing as he walked back up to his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Plagg, what should I do about ladybug?" Plagg sighed, "Get over her?" he said as he flew to the stash of Camembert in the lower cabinet. "But... She's th-" Plagg groaned and flew to Adrien's face, " "Ugh, the ""love of your life"" blah blah." Plagg groaned. "Don't completely cast your feelings for her aside. Just try to break out of your shell and find someone new. You don't need to forget about her or pretend you don't have feelings for her." Plagg explained, feeling like he'd had this conversation for the 50th time. "I noticed teens have been using this app.. I think its called.. Bindyate? or blinned date.. oh Blind date." Adrien laughed, almost scoffing at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Blind date? you think _I _should go on a blind date?" Adrien laughed again, still thinking he Plagg wasn't actually serious.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Plagg rolled his eyes, "The app is pretty interesting, and you don't have any better Ideas, or actually any ideas at all, so yes, I think you should go on a blind date." Adrien's smug smile quickly dropping, returning to his usual annoyed status. "Fine. No promises, but I'll sign up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Name: Adrien Agres-  
"Wait I can't date as Adrien... my dad would kill me." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Plagg quickly protested, realizing what that would mean. "Wait, wait. I did not sign up for this." Adrien sighed, "I don't wanna date as Chat Noir either.. but it look's like I have to." Adrien pondered, he didn't want to have on his profile that it was Chat Noir.. people would either think it was him or a dumb fake. "What do I do Plagg, if they see I'm Chat Noir on my profile th-" Plagg quickly interrupted, surprised Adrien could be so dense. "Kid, it says right there. ""The people who invite you on a date can only see your first name, age, gender, and preference. Any other personal information like your last name, email, and birthday will not be seen by them, and vice versa."" Adrien smiled, the problem was resolved. "Can you read?" Plagg chuckled. Adrien shot a glare back at Plagg, but at least one problem was solved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Name: Chat Nolle_  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Preference: Female 

______________"Alya!!, we got some replies!" Marinette yelled down the stairs to Alya. "WHAT NO WAY!" screamed Alya as she quickly put the glass she had gotten for her water back in the cabinet, and began rushing up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I thought you decided against it?" Said Alya with sass. "Well.. I didn't say I'd do it. I just said there's replies." Marinette scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I-I've been thinking, maybe.. Adrien will come around. Or you know I don't need him to come around, Just being with him is en-" Alya rolled her eyes, quickly shushing Marinette. "Enough is enough!? just go on a date with someone else, you don't have to quit liking him. I already told you, just try to focus on someone else for now." Marinette sighed, she was right. Staying on this path was just gonna leave to years of pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Fine, fine.." Marinette said with a groan. Alya felt pretty good about herself. "Let's see.. who'd you get..." she said almost evil like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Antoine: Age: 17, Gender: Male: Chat: Age: 16. Lylou: Age: 14 Noémie: Age: 16._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"interesting.." said Alya, still talking in an evil like voice. "You should go for Antoine.." she smiled viciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Let me guess? because he's older huh?" Marinette giggled, rolling her eye to the corner of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well duh girl!" Alya chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marinette was pretty sure she knew who she was gonna pick "I think I'll go with Noémie." she couldn't date someone named Chat, it'd be too weird. Plus Noémie was her age, the only other option for her age was Chat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*Two weeks later*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh come on Adrien, how many times am I gonna have to convince you?!? there haven't been any akuma takes in a week, your dad comes back in two and a half months, and it's been a two weeks since you've even seen her. Just go on the damn date!" screeched Plagg, frantically eating his Camembert with frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The Akuma's are so weak for some reason.. she's captured each akuma minutes before I get there. She's avoiding me." he sighed, the feeling of defeat taking over. "Okay, fine. But I'll only go on a date if a girl accepts my request, I wont accept theirs."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marinette was sitting on her bed, totally freaked. She was at war were her own thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Laying on the bed were two dresses's. A gorgeous long, navy, red, gold, and black kimono. Come with a set of black hair clips. The other was a dress Marinette had made herself a few weeks earlier. It was a navy, pink, and black skater dress. It had a small retro twist to it though, Marinette wasn't really into plain designs. She liked to make them stand out. So the skirt of the dress had a lot more volume, and she made the dress off the shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________mari's whipped gc:  
_::::participants: mari- alyughh- xMylene- alex14x- princessRose116- juleka0- _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________alex14x has changed group name to "mari's whipped gc"_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________mari: guys.. change the chat name back!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________alyughh: you are though?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________princessRose116: You are and It's so cute!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________alex14x: this gc name is way better than rose's "the girlsss"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________alyughh: well I liked mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________xMylene: i like all of them_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________alex14x: of course you like all of them_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________juleka0: i dont care. you guys can pick_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________princessRose116: "The Girlsss" is so cute though!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________*mari sent two attachments*_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________mari: which one should i wear to the date?? i'm completely conflicted!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________alyughh is typing..._ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________alyughh: the kimono for sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________juleka0: yeah i agree_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________alex14x: i like the sk8ter dress but the kimono is a lot more inspiring_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________princessRose116: The skater dress is preppy! but you'd look so breathtaking in either one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Okay, kimono it is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette was nervous. She'd never been on a date before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Tikki, I know I shouldn't be thinking about this but.. I thought my first date would be with Adrien." Marinette sighed. Waking Tikki from her slumber. She couldn't help but feel this way. She had planned her first date with Adrien a thousand times in her head. She didn't really care what they did, she didn't care whether it was romantic either, she just wanted it to be with Adrien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"W-well" Tikki yawned. "I think this could be a good thing. You don't have to fall in love with him or anything, just try to enjoy yourself" Tikki smiled. She was right, she should enjoy herself. Yes this was her first date, but it wasn't her last date. She already felt better, she was still a little down, but she started to feel a tad bit excited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Noémie seem's nice. I'm nervous but.. at the same time I am pretty excited!" Marinette smiled, straightening her hair as fast as she could before 5:30 came around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette was proud. She didn't dress up very often, she never really put on much makeup either. Tikki steered her around the curves a bit, but she helped Marientte with a small wing and a little ombre eyeshadow thing that Marinette couldn't remember the name of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You look gorgeous." Tikki grinned, quickly snapping a few photos of her before she went on her way, nearly dropping Marinette's phone in the process. Marinette clearly was excited, nearly gushing from the confidence. "I feel good, I feel really good." Marinette laughed, twirling in her kimono. "Let's go Tikki!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette walked towards the restaurant. It was a small place, painted black on the outside, gold and white stripes on the inside. It was small, but it was kind of adorable. The lights were dimmed, and there were candles lit around the restaurant. Instead of flowers in the vases, they were long stems of autumn leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She was early, but she wanted to be. She wanted to get a feel for the place. She couldn't help but notice there were many other young couples in the restaurant, none of them seemed other than 16. It was clearly a hot spot for young couples._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked, putting on a plastered smile that clearly wasn't as chipper as she was trying to portray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh, I. Uh, um." Marinette quickly skimmed through the drink menu. "I'll have a.. S-Shirley temple? the one without the, u-um- alcohol.." she smiled awkwardly at the waitress. Hoping that was the only embarrassing thing that would happened that night. "Sure thing!" she smiled. Immediately turning her smile into an irritated expression once she was out of Marinette's view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette sat, sipping her Shirley temple. She was happy there were free refills, she had already drank half of it. It had been 10 minutes past their original meet time. She wasn't really worried, just kinda anxious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Miss would you like to order?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"N-no thank you. He'll.. be here soon." she tried to smile. She gripped onto her kimono, fidgeting with her dress. He was half an hour late now. She was still sure he'd show up. He was going to show up. He was.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Another 20 minutes passed. He was now officially 50 minutes late. She felt... hurt. She had a feeling he wasn't going to show up. Tikki was sitting in her purse, clearly wanting to talk to Marinette, but there were too many security camera's set in the restaurant. She couldn't leave, she just couldn't. She believed in people. "He must be in traffic, or something." she sighed. She knew Tikki could hear her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette couldn't wait any longer. She'd been sitting here for two hours, not counting the time she got here early. She felt like she was about to cry. All of the couples were clearly pitying her. The staff gave her a free piece of cake because they felt bad. Marinette felt humiliated. It was clear she went all out for this dumb date. She went to pay when she heard the bell ring. She turned to see a boy, light skin, tall, black hair. Her face began to light up. She was walking towards him with a glee smile, until she saw the girl behind him also come through the door. Marinette felt the humiliation wash right back over her. She tipped the waitress and went on her way. She almost ran out of the restaurant. Tears quickly started falling. She felt like someone had just turned a faucet on and then left it running. Her phone vibrated and she quickly took it out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Text from Noeme_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Hey, sorry I couldn't make it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I got back together with my ex, hope you understand Mary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette sighed. "He texted me two and a half hours late, and he forgets my name." she cried out. "What a dick." she said as her voice cracked, she said as she tried to get through the people without letting them see her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Hey Plagg, do you think Ladybug would be out right now?" Plagg rolled his eyes along with a shrug. "I have no idea kid. Just don't make me tra-" Plagg turned to look at Adrien before he shouted the famous two words. "Claw's out!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Adrien ran along the rooftops, hoping to find his lady standing on a rooftop somewhere. He ran aimlessly. He knew he wouldn't find her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He was about to give up, he felt more hopeless than when he left. Marinette. Why did she always come to mind whenever he was sad. "I wanna see Marinette." he thought. "Why do I want to see her?" he wondered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He landed on a rooftop across from her house. He peered over the side at the balcony, hoping to see a lively Marinette standing there. She wasn't there. He sighed. Suddenly hearing a small cry. A beautiful girl crossing the street. She wore a gorgeous kimono, and her hair was black, slightly tinted blue. Her hair was down, two strands in the front pulled to the back. She was crying her eyes out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Chat jumped down. Not completely sure how to interrupt her sobbing, or how to make her feel better. "It's a crime for someone as beautiful as you to be crying like that." Chat said, realizing maybe he should've said something less patronizing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette turned in confusion. "Chat?" she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Chat froze, he didn't expect to see Marinette, he didn't expect to see her in something other than jeans and a t-shirt, and he definitely didn't expect to see her sobbing. He had never seen Marinette's hair down. He had never seen her cry like this, or really at all. "She's.. so.. pretty." he thought to himself. Clearly dumbing down how good she looked by using pretty instead of breathtaking, beautiful, gorgeous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette wiped her eyes with side of her finger. Her finger was covered in black, brown, and gold shimmer. "Oh god, I must look like a mess." she cried out, quickly covering her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Don't look at me!" she screeched. Feeling the embarrassment spreading. Her hands blocking almost her whole face. "God of course I run into one of the hero's of Paris today, when I look like an ugly mess." she sighed, feeling like her tears were gonna start rushing back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You look beautiful." he said sincerely with a smile, taking her hands off her face and placing them back to her side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette blushed. "He called me beautiful.. he doesn't even seem the slightest bit embarrassed about calling me beautiful so easily." she thought. Her cheeks turning scarlet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I-um. I don't look beautiful right now, but thanks." she gave a somewhat distorted half smile, wiping her eyes repetitively. Trying to get the makeup off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You do. Trust me princess, I wouldn't lie." He smiled, stepping closer to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You missed a spot." he said as he leaned in to hover above her face, wiping a small black smudge underneath her eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"did you uh-g-get it." Marinette said, his finger tracing a bit of her cheek as he pulled it back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Yep." he said, his face still inches from hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Then why are you still um. uh, youknow.. so close to me." she said, looking away from his gorgeous green eyes, before quickly meeting them again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I.. uh-I was. Just making sure you didn't have anymore smudges." Chat said only now realizing how flirty that was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh, yeah. Well.. thanks." she said with another half smile, turning to walk towards the bakery door, before she taking a full step, she felt a hand slip onto her wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Marinette, are you okay?" he said, watching her face shift from a slight smile back to a frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She sighed, "I.. well. I got..-" Her chest started to hurt the way it did when she left the restaurant. "-stood up." she said, her head hanging to the floor. Her awkward pauses clearly showing the shame she shouldn't have been feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Somebody stood you up?!" Chat felt a burst of anger. "What the hell is wrong with them?!" he said as a scowl formed on his face. Adrien didn't know it right now, but the anger wasn't so much anger but jealousy. His dense side just took it as "She didn't like me that much huh, she's already pursuing someone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"It's okay, he explained himself. He explained himself too late, but at least he didn't completely leave me hanging." she sighed, "It's just that.. it was my, well... It was my first date. But I guess it wasn't actually." she sighed again, feeling like her tears were gonna come flooding back. Her head hanging low again. "I was actually going on this date to try and get over another boy I like. Guess that didn't go very well huh." she sighed, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. Though she didn't feel any better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Before she could look back up, she felt a warmth begin to surround her. Of course it was Chat, hugging her like she had hugged him a couple weeks back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________How could she feel so, close to him? Of course she saw him all the time as Ladybug, but he felt so much closer than that. How could it feel like he truly cared for her, when he had only met her as herself a few times?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Chat, stop being so sweet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'm naturally this sweet princess." he said as they both returned to their standing position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Seriously, I'm okay. It doesn't matter to me." she said as her fingers vigorously wrapped off and on each other. Beginning to fidget with a ring she had put on her index finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Princess, don't go on dates with people who don't deserve you." he sighed. Imagining the sight of Marinette sitting alone in a restaurant waiting for some asshole to show up, it made his blood boil. His hand clenched at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Chat, uh.. you dont't mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh! No, um. Not what I-I mean, m-meant. Ahah. I just meant in general that, you deserve someone as amazing as yourself. I'm definitely not good enough for someone like you. " Marinette smiled, she tried to hide it but a smile was clearly creeping onto her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'm not that special Chat, I'm pretty much a nobody. But thanks." Her eyes gazing up at Chat's for a few moments, before she turned her back onto the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"If you're a nobody then I must be a floating void of nothing." He laughed. "You're one of the kindest, smartest, most talented girl's I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"What about Ladybug?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"She's also one of the kindest, smartest, most talented girl's that I know. Truth be told you actually remind me of her a lot, you have the looks, the confidence and the the kick ass personality."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette could barely handle the irony. Her half smile had now became a full smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I get it Chat, I get it. You've purr-suaded me." she giggled. Did she actually just use a cat pun? oh god. "I can't believe I just said that." she sighed, laughing as she turned her eyes back to Chat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You have no idea how happy that makes me princess!! LB never respects my puns." he sighed, "She leaves me hanging, it's sooo rude." he whined as he dramatically moved his arm to his head in a faint-ish position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I get the point." She laughed. It was weird to hear Chat talk about ladybug when she wasn't in her ladybug form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They both began walking towards the bakery entrance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No seriously, she just doesn't l-" Marinette interrupted as she turned, standing to turn right in front of the wall beside the door. She wasn't listening to Chat, though that was sort of obvious. She already knew this but, Chat was one of the nicest, sweetest, boys she had ever met. Next to Adrien of course. She had to say something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Chat, you also deserve someone just as sweet, smart, romantic, and ridiculously attract- I-I mean ridiculously a-attached to you.." "crap" she thought to herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oooh princess.. were you about to say attractive? how ridiculously-" Chat leaned his head in towards Marinette, his hand reaching past her and leaning onto the wall. Leaving little room between them. His chest almost pushing her to the wall. "-attractive I am." he said with a smirk. Marinette's face clearly turning scarlet red. There was a long pause before Marinette finally spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I-I wasn't going to say attractive, I was going to say attached."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"That doesn't make sense princess." he was clearly enjoying this a little more than he should've for seeing her as "just a friend."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Hey well.. you said I have the looks to be ladybug!" she screeched, trying to back up but failing as she felt her back hit the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Well yeah, but you're gorgeous. U-uh uh! I m-mean gargantuan." he mocked, leaving a spite eyed Marinette enough reason's to plan her revenge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh shut it. I mean it! I actually meant attached!!" she whined, scowling her face as her face turned to a burnt red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Whatever you say princess." he smiled, leaning in bringing his face even closer to hers. leaving them inches apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I gotta go!" Marinette scrambled, putting her finger to Chat's nose and pushing him backwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Hah, couldn't take the heat?" he said with a little too frisky smile. "Goodnight Chat." she said with a slight roll of her eye. Chat could see the smile creeping along her lips in the corner of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Goodnight Princess." he said as she began to close the door. She stood at the door, her eyes peaking through to look at Chat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________As Chat walked away he could feel her eyes on him. His face lit up again, it was like a light bulb turned on in his head. He turned around and rushed up to the door, his eyes meeting back with Marinette's, the rest of her face hidden by the blinds. He bent down, breathing onto the glass. Reaching his finger onto the glass, he dragged his finger along the circle where his breath remained, shaping it into a somewhat flimsy heart. Marinette giggled, she began to lean in towards the glass to breath onto it. She was about to take her breath, but right before she opened her mouth. Chat kissed the glass, his eyes closed. Marinette's light gasp creating a breath mark on the glass where his lips had just touched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________A long pause of silence remained between the two. Marinette was stunned, did he really just do that? was she suppose to laugh? was he that cheesy? what kind of a question was that. Of course he was. He was the only guy she knew that would be so okay with making a total ass of them self with that kind of stunt. The silence quickly broke, the sound of her laugh piercing through the glass. Chat's smile perking back up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She had a beautiful laugh, (at least in Chat's eyes.) Marinette looked him in the eye with a smirk, she pulled the string, watching as the blinds closed on him. Chat laughed, noticing her eye's still peeking through at him. He began walking away, he could still feel her eyes on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His radiant smile and happy attitude on the way home caused loads of annoyance for Plagg. Which only made Adrien happier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You should just go on a date with Marinette." Plagg said bluntly, watching as Adrien's face shifted from his happy go luckey smile go to red with embarrassment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Marinette is just a friend Plagg. I've told you that so many times." Adrien sighed, truly believing the words he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I never see you flirt so hard with Alya? or Juleka? and sure as hell not Chloe." Plagg said with a groan, was Adrien really that oblivious? "They're all friends of yours? I've never seen you flirt with any of them, not even the slightest bit. Yet here you are flirting with Marinette as if you're literally trying to make her your girlfriend." Plagg laughed, realizing just how much Adrien liked Marinette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The red on Adrien's cheeks had spread viciously. His face was so red Plagg started teasing him about looking like a sun dried tomato._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Actually now that I think about it, you flirted with Marinette the first time Chat Noir got to "meet" her." Plagg realized, he didn't really care so he didn't really notice how different he treated her. "Actually you flirt with her all the time as Chat?" Plagg had now crashed to the floor, hysterically laughing. The more he spoke the more Adrien looked like a sun dried tomato._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I wasn't flirting Plagg. You clearly don't know what flirting is. The other day you told me ""I don't know why you waste your time with women, all I need is cheese." Adrien had a slight urge to laugh remembering the sentence, but quickly returned to his annoyed stance. "I really don't take your advice seriously." he added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"God you're so oblivious." Plagg sighed, folding his hands in. Adrien so infuriated he made himself believe he didn't hear him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________*Monday Morning*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette was dreading telling Alya about sunday night, aka yesterday. It was Monday morning and it was not going to be pleasant. She figured she'd leave out a certain detail, that detail being a certain black cat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette had clearly been texting Alya at the beginning of the night, but she just didn't have the emotional strength to tell Alya she dressed up, did all her makeup, got her hopes up, walked all the way to a restaurant that took 30 minutes to walk to, (not to mention in a dress and heels in the cold,) to sit and wait for nearly two and a half hours just to be stood up. She was dreading the whole conversation, she definitely didn't want it to get out that her first date was such a.. disaster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Tikki, what if Adrien finds out I got stood up? what would he think?" Marinette sighed, she didn't know if she wanted to explain that she used the Blind Date app. But if she didn't explain that then it'd seem they stood her up because it was her personality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh Marinette, you already know that Adrien's not that type of guy." Tikki smiled, flying small circles around Marinette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Yeah you're probably right."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to the end you should get a medal. If you liked the first chapter, please leave a kudos. It genuinely makes me smile whenever someone leaves one. It's a small gesture but small gestures mean the most. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Luck be a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette dreads school because of the date from last night that she has yet to tell Alya about, and she hasn't seen Adrien in two weeks. (Please look at the beginning notes. Specifically "2nd of all"
> 
> Some shit's gonna go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*  
> 1st of all,
> 
> there's a somewhat spoiler about Hawkmoth's identity. if you care, and you haven't watched S2... you should go watch a few episodes of season 2.
> 
> 2nd of all,
> 
> I changed the "a month later" to "two weeks later." basically the night she got stood up was the start of the end of the two weeks. When she told Adrien about her crush, and later that day she yelled at Chat, time skips to two weeks. And she just now explains what happened in those two weeks, and how her date ended up being after those two weeks aka on sunday, and now she's going to school on monday.
> 
> sorry if that doesn't make sense. its 3:28 AM and I'm really tired.

Marinette sat on her bed, dreading the school day before her. Her mouth stuffed with a chocolate croissant her mom had made a half an hour earlier, and her purse dangling off the side off her hand. 

She knew Alya would want to talk about how the date went, and once she told her, it would be a non stop sorrow fest that she didn't want to go through again. 

She also realized it was the first time in two weeks she was gonna see Adrien. it had been two weeks since she had told him. She lied and said she was sick for the first week, and then her Nonna was in town the next, leading her to saturday when her grandma left, and then the blind date on sunday. Now school on monday.

She missed Adrien a lot, all she wanted to do was see him. But at the same time all she wanted to do was avoid him. All her feelings were contradicting themselves. She decided when she first woke up that she kinda wanted to make a change and do something interesting for her return back to school, plus she wanted a distraction from the depressing reality that she was going to have to come to terms with once she got to school.

"Youknow.. I kinda liked wearing makeup last night. It was super pretty, I never realized how much of an art it is. The make up is kinda like your pallet, and your face is the canvas." Marinette said with a smile, hinting to Tikki that she wanted her help again. "Yeah, It really is!" Tikki replied, catching onto Mari's hint. 

"Well, I'll help you again, but first you gotta pick what you're wearing to school. " Tikki said as she flew to Marinette's dated dresser with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't bought anything new in like... I honestly don't remember." she laughed, picking out her clothes one by one.

"You should wear that skater dress you made. That was super pretty!" 

"Yeah but it's kinda cold today. Maybe tomorrow. Plus I have an idea." 

It was 6:35 when Marinette started her little wardrobe makeover. She spread out old newspapers onto the floor and got out her favorite pair of fabric cutting scissors. Watching all the DIY shirt/dresses/& pant videos she could find. 

"Okay Tikki.. turn around!" Tikki turned, surprisingly this was the most fashionable thing Marinette had ever put together without actually making the whole thing herself. 

"Wow, you look so cute! I didn't even know you owned a crop top." Tikki giggled. 

"Yeah neither did I, I didn't need to adjust it at all surprisingly. It's pretty bland but like I said, its cold today so."

She stood in a pair of black boots, jet black leggings, and a black crop top with a splash of green in the middle with an illustrated green cat eye.

Tikki didn't know if Marinette knew how much it looked like a Chat inspired outfit. She figured it was best not to ask, just in case Marinette freaked out and made herself late to school by trying to find something else to wear.

"Okay sit down, I have about 35 minutes to help you with your makeup and hair so we got to hop to it!" Tikki said with a grin, rushing to find the right tools. 

 

By the time they finished, Marinette had two space buns in her hair, and two front strands by the side of her head, a small wing, and black and green eyeshadow. Though Marinette told Tikki she wasn't sold on having green eyeshadow, so they only put a small smidgen of it. Tikki tried to convince Marinette to use some foundation and a couple other products, but Marinette wanted to keep it simple.

Marinette wasn't one to follow trends she didn't like, or someone who wore a lot of makeup to feel prettier. She was always afraid people would be disappointed if she wore makeup all the time, cause once she took it off maybe they'd think she wasn't as pretty without it. But at this point Marinette didn't care, she was 15 and she felt like she was finally understanding why people liked it. Alya had been trying to convince her for forever. Plus she thought she was pretty with or without it, if someone else didn't then, well who cares? what was important was that _she _liked it, she liked the art in it, she liked the confidence, she liked the control.__

__"Class starts in 10 minutes Mari, you need to go now!" Tikki said as she circled Marinette in a hurry. Marinette grabbing her bag as she ran out the door._ _

__Tikki followed close behind, nearly stopping in her tracks. "Does that say?.."_ _

__Marinette stopped running, she figured once she got past the stop light who cared? Tikki flew into Marinette's bag. Squeaks and giggles barely making it out of the bags exterior._ _

__"Shush Tikki" she said as entered the building._ _

__Her classmates were all in their groups, Kim, Max, and Alix leaning on the wall, Chloe and Sabrina talking at the bench, Nino and Adrien standing near the bathrooms. the rest of them scattered around the rest of the school._ _

__Marinette walked over to Alya who was sitting on the stairs on her phone. "When is Ladybug gonna appear again!" she said with a sigh, looking up to see Marinette. "Wow you look amazing!! how'd the dat-" Marinette gave a lighthearted smiled, pulling Alya into a hug. "I don't wanna talk about it" she whispered with a sigh. Releasing Alya from the hug._ _

__Alya wasn't an idiot, she could tell "I don't wanna talk about it" was clearly a bad sign._ _

__"I'm sorry." she said as she pulled her right back into another hug._ _

__

__"And that's when mecha d-" Nino gasped, a smile spreading across his face. "Damnnn, look at Marientte dude! she looks great. Now that we haven't seen her for a while you can tell that she looks a bit older." he said with an innocent smile, turning his head to Alya._ _

__"Oh wow.. I mean Marinette looks great but, Alya, she is-" Adrien quickly interrupted. "Please don't go ranting on about how gorgeous she is again." he said in a mocking tone that quickly transitioned into a smile and a light laugh. Eventually turning his eyes onto Marinette._ _

__Adrien could swear he felt his pupils dilate._ _

__"You were right, Marinette looks nice." Adrien whispered, remembering how he had reacted to Marinette when she told him that she liked him. So busy thinking about it, he didn't notice the vacant expression Nino had on._ _

__"You're kidding me. "Nice" she looks "nice?" " Nino said with his voice growing more agitated by the second. "Come on! tell me what you really think." he said with another sigh, slightly shoving Adrien's head with his finger._ _

__Adrien hadn't told Nino that Marinette confessed to him, but it was only because he was disappointed in the way he responded._ _

__"Okay, okay. She looks really cute." he said with a laugh._ _

__Adrien started thinking "She's so cute, its honestly kind of ridiculous. If I- " his thoughts were quickly interrupted once Marinette turned around._ _

__His eyes focusing in on the back of her shirt which had the number 32 plastered on the back in big print. The number he had once told an interviewer was his favorite number. He thought it was a funny coincidence, until he saw an all too familiar name above the number._ _

__That name? Chat Noir._ _

__Adrien's smile quickly spread to a smirk. His cheeks turning a light pink. And his eye's refusing to look away from her. He was definitely more flattered than he should've been._ _

__"Oh my god Nino! that says Chat Noir on it?!" he said with his eyebrow raised. And his eye's fluttering._ _

__"Hm, I thought she was more of a ladybug kinda girl." Nino said with a shrug. Trying to signal Alya to come their way, but having no luck._ _

__Adrien's smile was uncontrollable. He could feel Plagg peaking his head out from his jacket to see Mari. "Hm, looks like you've got an admirer." Plagg whispered, smirking along with Adrien._ _

__Adrien wanted to tease her so badly, it'd be so hilarious. He quickly thought about how that sounded in his head, he clearly didn't mean in a flirty way, just how friends like to make fun of each other, in a playful type of banter. That was all, it wasn't like a flirty thing._ _

__

__Marinette was walking towards class when she felt a finger tap on her shoulder, she turned her head over her shoulder to see Adrien._ _

__The Adrien she hadn't actually talked to yet. The Adrien who hadn't seen her in two weeks, those two weeks being when she told him that she liked him. Completely dumbing down the fact that she didn't _like _him, she actually was in _love _with him. The Adrien who didn't respond to her when she told him that she had a "crush" on him. and what was the first thing he said to her?_____ _

______"Chat Noir huh?.." he said with a grin completely forgetting that the last time Marinette saw Adrien, not Chat, _Adrien _was when he was about to turn her down.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette's eyes narrowed and her mouth almost dropped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"W-what?" she said as she tried to keep herself calm yet giving Alya a panicked look. Not noticing some of her other classmates beginning to surround her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya had just noticed the shirt in that same moment. "Damn Mari, I would've worn my Ladybug colors today if I had known you had a theme going on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow Marinette you're a total fangirl." Alix said with a jaded laugh. And Kim whispering to Max about how green wasn't her color, and something about how she probably think's Chat Noir is hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette was so confused, did they find out she talked to Chat last night? or.. she suddenly realized she was wearing Chat's signature black and green thing, the black for his outfit and the green matching with his gorgeous green eyes, "Well.. I, I guess I'm wearing Chat colors?.." she said with a small shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not just the colors honey." Alya said with a giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well I think its cool that you like Chat Noir. He's so cool wouldn't you say?" Adrien said with a devious smile, leaning in a tad bit closer to Marinette. She started fidgeting due to everyones random interest in Chat Noir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plagg struggled to hold back his laughter from within Adrien's jacket. But he basically had to bite onto it to keep any noise from escaping his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Eh, he's okay." she said with a laugh, thinking back to all the dumb things he's said and done. Adrien's smile dropping down to a kind of sad expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I- I mean, I've only talked to him a few times. He is very nice though. He wished me a happy birthday, when he was recusing me from that Akuma." she said with an awkward smile. She didn't want to make it seem like she knew him anymore than when he had come to "rescue" her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien began perking up a bit. "Anything else about him that's interesting??" he said moving another step closer. Marinette blushing with each step._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well ah- he, um... OH. This one time when we were fighting an akuma. I m-mean when he asked me to help him cause Ladybug was on this other mission, we got trapped in this boxlike thing and he didn't know how to get out, I had to tell him how to, and then he took credit for it and told me I could quote on quote ""thank him later"" ." She laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien's expression wavering as he remembered that did in fact say that. And that it was her who got them out of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He is sweet though.-" she said towards the end of her laughter, her laugh transitioning to a clearly content smile. She stared at the ground, lost in thought about Chat's voice and how.. content it sounded. It was hard for her to not think about how sweet he was last night, she was glad she had him as a friend. until she realized that she didn't. Ladybug hadn't seen him in weeks. And she wasn't gonna start inviting Chat over to her house to bake cookies and to watch project runway with her. It'd be too risky for her to have that type of relati- friendship, to have that type of friendship with him.  
She suddenly remembered who was standing in front of her. "B-but he isn't you. I meant he doesn't know you. I mean, I don't know him like I know you?" Marinette sighed, great. Now she made herself look even stupider in front of him, he knows I like him and now I just probably made him feel worse about the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She quickly started walking away from everyone and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to the bathroom." she said as she scurried to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien suddenly realized that he hadn't talked to her about the.. confessing her feelings to him thing yet.. but my god.. "that was so cute." He thought to himself, still thinking that thinking your friend was cute because she was flustered about liking you was a normal thing among friends. He was reveling in the way she talked about Chat, and he couldn't get over how cute it was when she started stammering. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of obvious that she liked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The way she was talking about me, as Chat.. Awwwww" he thought, his mouth curving back into a smile. Plagg wanted to punch Adrien so badly. He knew exactly why Adrien was smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why was everyone grilling me about Chat!? yeah I guess I wore some of his colors but like?!..UGH" she whispered to Tikki, though her whispering wasn't actually at whisper volume. "Marinette look at the back of your shirt" Tikki said with an awkward smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, she instinctively covered her face with her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"OH MY GOD. oh my god, oh my god. oh, my, god. I can't believe I forgot!" she screeched. "My Nonna sent this to me like 4 months ago, I have a shirt that I bought myself that's almost exactly the same, but it doesn't say Chat Noir on it cause I thought it'd be cringy!!" she said with a sigh. "I can't believe this Tikki!! this is so embarrassing." Marinette said with a groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Also what's up with Adrien?! seriously the first thing he says is about Chat Noir?" she said with another louder groan. "What the hell Tikki?! did he not hear me that day when I literally confessed my feelings to him?" she said with a slight stomp, feeling the ground beneath her shake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She began checking the stalls, hoping to god someone wasn't in one of them. Luckily nobody to be found._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm sure he just doesn't know what to do. He's not perfect." Tikki said with a sigh, hoping Adrien wasn't an idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, I already know he i-isn't into me. But why? why does he always have to be so freaking gorgeous? how am I suppose to get over him when I see his stupid adorable head in front of mine all day. And his smooth voice, and his warm personality-" Tikki quickly interrupted, "shush someones outside of the bathroom" she said as she flew into Marinette's bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette quickly walking out of the bathroom, before sadly running into the last person she wanted to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come on Sabrina! hurry up." Chloe yelled, spotting Marinette dressed in black and green with the words Chat Noir on her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh my god, that's hilarious." she said with a laugh. "You seriously adore Chat Noir?" she said with a roll of her eyes. "Ladybug is the real hero of paris." she said with another much more annoying giggle. Her giggle distracting her from Marinette expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Chat Noir isn't less of a hero just because he can't catch the Akuma's!" she screamed. The rest of her classmates turning their heads towards hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Chat would gladly take over the whole job to keep Ladybug from ever having the chance of getting hurt. If anything he's the real hero! without him countless people would be dead right now. Including you Chloe." she with a glare, brushing past Chloe and running up the stairs. If it wasn't obvious Chat was a subject she couldn't keep her cool on at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien smiled, Marinette stood up for him so.. honestly, it didn't feel like she stretched the truth in what she actually believed. He was happy to have Marinette as a friend, as Adrien and Chat Noir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nobody ever really talked about Chat as an equal to Ladybug. Hearing those words coming from someone as... close to him as his "friend" meant a lot to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She made some good points." Nino said as his hands wrapped around Alya's waist. "Of course she did. Maybe I should try to set up an interview with Chat, I bet he'd do it!" she said with a excited smile as she broke out of Nino's hands and hurried after Marinette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah good luck with that." He said with a laugh, "She's so cute when she's determined." Nino thought to himself. He already knew he was whipped, but now he just reveled in it for the fun of it. "Actually, she's cute all the time." he said as he followed close behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plagg laughed, "Finally we're alone." Plagg said, another laugh erupting from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Adrien, you do realize the first thing you said to her after she confessed her feelings for you was "Chat Noir huh?" Plagg said with a bad voice impression of Adrien. Watching as Adrien's eyes widened, in horror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh my god. You're right." He said with a huge groan. "My god, I'm so stupid." he said with a face palm, it didn't sink in that those were the first words he spoke to her until now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He felt his phone vibrate and realized class was about to start in less than a minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well I guess I have to make it up to her later." he said with a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette couldn't stop thinking about Adrien. Well, she usually couldn't stop thinking about Adrien anyway. But this was different.. She confessed her feelings and he acted like nothing even happened? does she just leave it at that? I mean clearly he doesn't feel the same way, right? yeah he doesn't. So she should just accept it and get over him. At least he still wants to be friends. Marinette sighed, too much was going on in her head to think straight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien sat in his chair, his eyes staring down at his watch. The back of his watch had a small mirror like reflection which he positioned so he could look at Marinette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nino had to hold his tongue due to the fact Mrs. Bustiee was so close to them. As soon as the she moved he quickly said "For a friend you're really into looking at Marinette." he said with a chuckle under his breath. His pointer finger poking Adrien's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dude why?!" he said quietly, his neck cringing to the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I just like her makeup. As you obviously know, my dad is a designer and make up is a huge deal when it comes to fashion. You need the right make up or else the style coul-" He tried to explain as he got cut off, "Whatever you say Adrien." Nino said with a demeaning type of "sure ok" smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay class, since we didn't have time to do the morning exercise we're going to do it right now." said Mrs. Bustiee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright, Alya and Ivan, Sabrina and Alix, Chloe and Nathaniel, Marinette and Adrien-" Marinette's face scrunched together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh my god. Seriously why do I never get Ladybug's luck." she said with a sigh, Adrien's head turning to hers with a smile. Both of them waiting for their turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your drawing's aren't super ugly. But you aren't Michelangelo or anything." Chloe scoffed as she rolled her eyes to the corner of the room, avoiding eye contact the whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You have beautiful eye's." Nathdaniel replied, staring at her. Chloe very obviously getting flustered and quickly getting back to her seat. Leaving Marinette and Adrien to stand up and take their turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette stood next to him, her heart feeling like it was gonna jump out of her chest. She knew that he knew how she felt, was she suppose to just say something meaningless? she had to speak first, whoever stands on the right side has to speak first. God knows why?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was one thing that always ceased to amaze her about him, that she had never actually said to anyone. But should she say it? I mean she figured she had done the worst she could've down already right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, I.. I like that even though you've been treated so coldly, you still strive to bring happiness to other people whenever you can. I think that's really amazing of you." she said with a half smile, also avoiding eye contact with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien looked down at the floor with a smile, "I admire how you stand up for the people around you, whether you're close with them or not, you defend them even if people try to take you down with them." peeking his head around to her, trying to get her to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What was he doing?? was he trying to send mixed signals or what? once she met his eyes she quickly scurried back to her seat. Adrien obliviously hoping he didn't do anything inappropriate. They were both so wrapped up in their situation, they didn't realize everyone talking about how cute their interaction was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette had yet to tell Alya that she'd told Adrien about her feelings. Due to the fact that it didn't turn out well, she was avoiding the subject entirely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, so.. looks like your Adrien is kinda warming up to you!" she said with a light punch to Marinette's arm. "Hah, yeah." she said with an sad smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A lie of omission was different than a real lie, she just hadn't told her yet because it hurt a lot to explain out loud. It was too soon, she could barely think about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*Later that night at around 12:00 AM" while Marinette's parents were asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Another akuma attack is in action at Angelo's pizzeria. Angelo has turned into Angeldough, if you get hit by the dough you add to the dough in his hands! everyone please remain in doors until Ladybug and Chat Noir handle this. Warning, as you know the Akuma's are strangely weak, meaning it only works half of the time, but still take this seriously for they could get stronger at any moment! there's also a terrible thunder storm going on, and the wind right now is reaching 64 miles per hour, the power could easily get knocked out. Please try to spread this to your close friends and family just in case."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Spot's on!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ladybug swung from her yoyo, she had to get the akuma before Chat arrived. She still couldn't face him, she knew it was wrong of her to avoid him like this. But she needed more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She arrived at the pizza place in stance ready to be attacked, but to her surprise all there was in the room was a akumatized butterfly. She quickly caught it, and released._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's so weird.. every time I fight it, it get's weaker and weaker." she thought to herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It turns out that HawkMoth's powers are weak if he takes control of someone who isn't at least within 300 miles of him then his powers are very limited. Sadly Adrien and Marinette both don't know that, and each kwami is different so Tikki and Plagg didn't know either, Master fu couldn't have known because he translated some of the text wrong a few months prior._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette rushed to get back to her house, but she wasn't in the right area. On top of that she was afraid that her yoyo would attract natural lightning. Weather and lightning caused by akuma's were a different story.. but this was plain old earth lightning. Tikki told her before she transformed today that the magic in her yoyo held so much powerful energy, it would naturally attract lightning to her, and around her. She was pretty much stuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Adrien, let's watch tv or something. You've been moping for hours about how the electricity's been out, and it finally it came back like, 5 minutes ago and you wanna take a shower now??" Plagg said with a whiny voice, stretching the "now" just to annoy Adrien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah I do. Since you don't take showers, you don't understand how thoughtful and cleansing they can be." Adrien said with a scoff, walking towards the bathroom door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well yeah, who needs to think when y-" Adrien rolled his eyes, using a loud sigh to interrupt Plagg trying to convey just how irritated he was. "Let me guess ""when you have cheese to fill your thoughts"" right?" he said as he slammed the bathroom door. Plagg's face turning into a scowl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien grew up loving the sound of rain, he always thought it was soothing. He opened the window so he could hear it better and then started running the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette didn't want to be outside, it was kind of scary. The wind was what felt like 67 miles per hour. She didn't even know if she could get herself into a building with her yoyo without getting taken by the wind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette couldn't see that much, the rain was getting in her eyes due to the wind making the rain go sideways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She noticed a window with a light on, meaning somebody was awake. Hopefully somebody was awake. She made a snap decision to swing her yoyo around an internet poll at the top of the building with the window, and got herself to the window carefully, trying to make we little sound as she could. She wouldn't want to freak out the person in there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The window was small, and there was a small ledge. And by small, it was smaller than small. She could barely keep herself on it, she hoped to god the window was unlocked. Of course as luck may have it, when she finally got herself fulling onto the ledge, she noticed the window was already open. But when she looked inside, she did not expect to see what she saw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette's eye's widened, to a point where it felt like she her eyes popped out of their sockets. She could feel her cheeks warming up, almost like she could feel how red they were. Her eyes wanted to look away, but she couldn't get herself to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________To Marinette's dismay was, Adrien. But it wasn't just Adrien standing there, it was Adrien taking off his shirt. Revealing his skin, and his muscle, and uGH. She could not take this right now. The moment she saw him her hand slipped and she yelped, causing her to bang on the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When she slipped she quickly got herself back to her position. But now she was terrified of Adrien seeing her. Her common sense went out the window when she saw him shirtless. She noticed another small ledge in reach of her foot to stand on, keeping her head down just a tad bit under the ledge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien heard the bang on the window, and saw the silhouette of a hand on the other side. He quickly grabbed a stool from the cabinet and stood up onto it so that he could see what was outside the window, which he guessed was probably an akuma. To his shook, it was not an akuma. It was ladybug. not only was it Ladybug, it was Ladybug hiding under his ledge, a very small window ledge. "Ladybug?!" he screeched. Grabbing her hands and beginning to carefully pull her through. Marinette felt her cheeks get warmer, she knew she was in a bad situation, yet she couldn't look him in the eye, or at any part of him for that matter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once her other leg was the only thing out the window, he pretty much just had her in his arms as he tried to pull her out. Her arms eventually wrapped around his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette felt like her head was going to explode. once her leg was almost through the fabric got caught on the window's frame, her indestructible fabric, that wouldn't rip even if you used a chain saw.. This was all happening in a matter of seconds, but to Marinette it felt like hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He tried tugging her to the right which eventually got her foot lose, but caused him to lose his balance on the stool, taking the surface right from under his feet.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette felt him start to fall, and she was afraid he was gonna hit his head due to the height and the weight on top of him. She quickly used some of the momentum to turn them around so that she'd be the one who hit the floor. Her suit pretty much kept her from severe pain, or long term damage, so she was pretty much fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She felt herself hit the floor with a thump. Her back hitting the ground first. She was so shocked by how much had happened in the last 30 seconds. She opened her eyes to Adrien, shirtless and on top of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien's face was scorched red. He was on top of Ladybug. He was shirtless, and he was on top of Ladybug. Who was soaking wet to add to the drama of the situation. And OH he was still on top of Ladybug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I-uh." Adrien stumbled on his words, taking his hands out from his chest and putting them on each side of her. He could barely make eye contact with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Were you spying on me." he said with a kind of shaky voice, a laugh following close behind. His usual confidence staggering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He couldn't help but enjoy this a bit, yeah it would've been nice to have her apologize the next time he saw her, but hey.. this was the second best scenario._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"OH. I uh, that's not what.. Hah, you see Adrien I-" she said flustered. Still avoiding eye contact, almost forgetting he was still on top of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She was so focused on making sure she didn't look at him she literally forgot he could move if he wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien interrupted. Whenever Ladybug got to see Adrien, he always noticed an awkwardness that she didn't have around Chat, which he just figured was because she didn't know him. But... "-You know who I am?" he said with a surprised grin. "A-Adrien Agreste, ahah... of course.. you're everywhere, on every wall, poster and ad-" she continued still looking everywhere but him. "-P-Plus I've met you a couple times." she said nervously, her heart beating so fast she could swear it could beat right out of her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien's smile became a grin. He could've sworn Ladybug had a thing for him. But that wasn't the main thing on his mind at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He slowly got off of her, reaching his hand out to pull her up onto her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"T-thanks." she said with a smile, standing up as if her legs didn't feel like they were gonna collapse. Her cheeks were still crazy red. How could he be so goddamn hot?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette felt a bruise on her head from hitting it so forcefully. Luckily it wasn't that bad due to the power of her miraculous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ouch." she said as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head like a needle. Her hand reaching up to touch the bruise. As soon as she knew it Adrien was telling her to sit down on his bed as he found a bag to put some ice in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I found one!" He said as he grabbed ice cubes from his mini fridge to put into the bag. Pulling up a chair to the bed, and beginning to wrap a strong elastic band around the bag to give it more grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette's arm's hurt from when she had to get pulled up from the window, but she didn't want to tell Adrien she didn't have the strength at the moment to hold the ice there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Here, you need to put this on the bruise for at least 10 minutes." he said with a concerned voice, placing the ice in her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I.. well, It's just-" she started avoiding eye contact with him again. He finally put on a shirt so at least she didn't have to worry about that anymore, but now she felt bad for wasting his time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"-I, I don't think I can.. Trust me I'm really glad you pulled me through the window, cause I was deathly terrified I was gonna fall, and I didn't know how to get myself through e-exactly, but it took a small toll on my arms. They hurt a lot right now, I don't think I can hold it there." she said with a sigh. Another strike of pain shooting through her head like a bullet. Her head whipping to her shoulder, and a painful breathe escaping her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien took the ice from her hand, scooting the chair closer so that their leg's were against each other's, and until her feet were half way under the chair, she instinctively moved her legs in close so that he could put his legs on each side of her without having to do the middle splits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He placed his left hand on her shoulder, and reached his right hand around to the other side of her head. His eyes locked onto hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Move my hand to wear the bruise is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette was stunned. She just wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him. How could he do this to her so easily? He didn't even know how much it was killing her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"O-okay." she said as she put her hand behind her head and grabbing his hand, guiding it to the spot that hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ahk" she groaned, another splintering pain speeding down her head, but this time it spread to her back as will. Causing her to flinch, bringing her head to her shoulder again. Adrien could tell she wanted to cry from the pain. Her eyes were shut, and it was clear she was trying to keep herself from mouthing her pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You don't have to stop yourself from crying just because I'm here. Just because you're a hero doesn't mean you can never show weakness." he said with a smile. Taking his hand off her shoulder, and cupping her face in his hand as he slowly lifted it back to an upright position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette sighed, another sharp pain cutting through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tears started to stream down her face. She quickly looked away. She did not what Adrien to watch her cry, even though he still was, she didn't want to watch him, watch her cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Since we're gonna be here for at least 15 minutes, we might as well talk a bit. I know you can't reveal that much because of your identity." he said as his smile started to fade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So what's your favorite color?" he asked, hoping to keep her mind off of the pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"P-probably pink. But lately I've been really into navy." she replied. "What about you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Green." she smiled, the questions were already distracting her from the pain a bit. She could tell what his intentions were with the pointless questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay.. what about... favorite TV show?" Ladybug asked with a smile. They had been playing 20 questions for at least 10 minutes now. All the questions were kind of dumb due to the fact she speak in long sentences as easily. But it was still fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Parks and Rec right now.. I was obsessed with Jessica Jones for a while though." he laughed, pointing to a Jessica Jones poster he had hanging on his wall in the corner of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What.. I hate parks and rec. But Jessica Jones is really good!" Marinette responded, causing Adrien to scowl at her playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, hey. Maybe you should give the show another chance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Eh, we'll see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After 5 minutes more of a few dumb questions. Adrien wanted to ask something serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can I ask you a question about Chat Noir?.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Woah, that's... far off topic." "You don't have to." Adrien replied, clearly realizing it was dumb to even ask. "W-well, it's okay. I can answer it. "o-okay.. uh, I-Is Chat Noir a good partner? he seems easily replaceable." he said as he his eyes trailed off to the side. His hands rubbing together in a circular motion. "Of course not. He's really important to me, he could never be replaced." Marinette snapped back immediately, leaving no room between his sentence and hers. The words from the night she yelled at him still echoing in her mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh that's nice. But I meant your relationship with him. You clearly need to have a good bond with them to work well together. Do you guys have that?" Adrien regret asking the question almost immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette didn't need to think much, the words she was about to say were straight off her tongue, no thought's involved. "I love him. He's one of my-" Marinette looked at Adrien, realizing for the first time that maybe.. If she hadn't met Adrien, she would've fallen for Chat first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"-one of my best friends." she said with a smile. Her head started to hang low again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm telling you this, only because you seem like you wont spread it to the tabloids." she said as she stared down at her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien's attention was now completely on her, no part of his mind thinking about anything else except for what was happening right now. They sat in a small lap of silence, he could tell Ladybug was internally battling herself trying to figure out whether she should tell him or not. "He h-has a thing for me. But I'm.. I'm in love with somebody else." she said staring back up at Adrien, her eyes meeting back to his. "But I can't bare to see his heart break like that. I can't bare to be the one who breaks his heart like that." She said with a sigh, her tears falling back down as if they hadn't stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien felt like someone had stabbed a knife through his gut. He could feel his chest tighten, tighter than it had ever been before. It was real, she actually said the words "in love with somebody else." the thing he heard in his head whenever he was trying tell himself to think positive, the thing he said was worse than rejection. His heart beat felt rapid. He felt like he was gonna blackout, he felt the same way he felt on the roof the same night he fought with ladybug. If he moved, he would easily start crying.. But then he heard her voice, her voice starting to crack. Her voice becoming shaky. Her voice breaking with each word she tried to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I- I told him all these horrible things, even though I knew how he felt about me-" the water in his eyes started to retract, slowly but surely.  
"-I hurt him. And I can't even face him. I-I've been avoiding him!-" she said with a small raise of her voice. As her voice became to tremble. "I probably hurt him a thousand times more than I meant to! I j-just I can't." She said as she felt herself crumbling like a piece of paper. Her head falling into her hands. Feeling the left over water from her pigtails drip onto her lap. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien was hurt. He felt heartbroken, but somehow it was harder for him to see her heartbroken. He'd feel all the heartbreak in the world if he could keep her smiling. He just wanted to comfort her, reassure her. It didn't matter to him that she didn't love him that way. He loved her no matter what._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He hates me!" she cried, "If he forgives me I'll kill him! if h- if he d-doesn't hate me, I.. I..." She could barely speak at this point. Her voice was breaking every time she tried to speak. Adrien set the ice down next to her and pulled her into a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her head resting on his shoulder as the tears kept falling. His arms wrapped around her tight, keeping her warm even though she was still damp. Her hands were limp, until she finally wrapped them around him. Pulling him closer as she buried her head into the sleeve on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien wasn't sobbing the way Ladybug was, but he wasn't tear-less. He could see that though she didn't love Chat the way he loved her, but he could tell she still loved him deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He held her for what felt like 5 minutes, which actually turned out to be 45. He could've held her forever. His hands felt the warmth of her back, he could feel her hands as she held onto him tightly, like she was gonna fall without him there, he could smell the scent of her hair resembling a mix of coconut and mangoes, and the sound of her voice as she cried. He loved her. He loved her so much, he didn't care whether she saw him as a friend or a love interest. He simply wanted to be in her life. He loved her even though she didn't love him. And though it hurt, he didn't care. The fact that they could ever be apart of each other's lives, was a living miracle to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loving a bestfriend, it was hard. You never know if they're going to decline you, and then leave you to pick up the pieces of yourself on your own. You never know if you're going to lose your bestfriend, and the person you're in love with, all at the same time. It was a fear they both shared. (more than they actually knew.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He finally knew that she never wanted to do that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He finally knew that she was afraid he would do the same to her if she told him she didn't feel the same way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He finally knew that her heart beat for somebody else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He finally knew he had to let her go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was gonna take a while, and he wasn't going to be able to fully let her go. He couldn't just yet, but he needed to start._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeheee. Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> its 5:36 now and I actually feel like im gonna drop dead. Please if you liked it, leave a kudo's. I know it seems like nothing, but they mean a lot. I can honestly say that whenever I get a kudos I literally want to like, send you a gift basket lol. Comment if you wanna share you opinion. Or I guess if you hate me lol.


	3. Lies my Lover told me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is kinda getting over the Ladybug situation.. not really. But he's trying. 
> 
> Marinette is avoiding Adrien, and a rumor ends up spreading across the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shorter than the others. Sorry about that lol. If you enjoyed it, maybe leave a kudo's or a something-or-other.

Adrien laid in his bed. His mind still trying to fully wrap around what happened last night. He remembered the awkward hug he gave Ladybug when she left. He remembered when they played 20 questions. He remembered how Ladybug cried. He remembered the gut-wrenching feeling he felt when he heard the words, "I'm in love with somebody else." He couldn't remember every word that had been said, he could barely remember more more than half of what was said last night. He was so upset that he let those things go right through his ear and out the other. He could just remember how he felt in those moments. Alone, heartbroken, loved, missed, crushed, happy, sad, angry, and a little bit hungry. 

 

Marinette rose from her bed, slamming her fist onto her alarm clock. 

"Marinette be careful!" exclaimed Tikki, flying over to Marinette's bedside. 

"Tikki. Did I actually catch an akuma last night?" she asked with full hope that she was dreaming. A small pause of silence between the question and Tikki. 

"Yeah?" Tikki said with her eyebrow raised.

"No no no no no, no.. no..." She muttered, her hands riding up the sides of her face. 

"Are you saying that I spilled _everything.. _to Adrien!? Tikki nodded her head, "Ye-" Marinette interrupted.__

____

__

"-I CRIED ON HIS SHOULDER FOR LIKE AN HOUR. I TOLD HIM THAT CHAT WAS IN LOVE WITH ME AND TH-" Tikki sighed, rubbing her eyes because she still felt that weird dewy feeling that you get when you first wake up. She knew Marinette would ask her if that was real the moment they got home and she crashed onto the bed. 

"I'm an idiot?! I understand now. I am a freakin' idiot." she yelled as she jumped onto her bed. Stuffing her face into a pillow. Tikki rolling her eye, hoping that Marinette would calm down before school started. 

"Marinette, everything's gonna be okay. You know Adrien, you said it yourself last night, he won't leak anything to the tabloids. Even if he did we don't know if they'd even believe him." Tikki said as she hovered above Marinette's head. 

"I guess you have a point." Marinette said into her pillow, her voice muffled. Then rising from the pillow and onto her knees. "Okay, okay... um, let's get ready for school." she said with a troubled expression. 

"Are you telling me I have to help you with your makeup, again?" Tikki said with a giggle.

"Yep."

 

the boys are back gc:  
::::participants: adribug32- djno12- _lemondrop_- xkimmyDL- xmaxine100-

_lemondrop_: you guy's didn't tell me you were gonna match your usernames :(

djno12: me and adrien's users aren't the same, they're just inspired off the same idea. 

xkimmyDL: yeah like max has a 100 and I have a DL.

_lemondrop_: i guess.

xkimmyDL: ivan take a chill pill. 

_lemondrop_: im nto mad 

_lemondrop_: not* mad 

xkimmyDL: okay.. 

djno12: adrien's being less active in the gc, when was the last text he sent?

xmaxine100-: Hey

xmaxine100: "Yeah, he last texted us yesterday at 7:30 PM. I believe his last text was sent when Kim was watching high school music 3 and changed the groupchat name again.

djno12: hm. then he sent that weird sad emoji in chat at like 2:00 AM. 

xkimmyDL: it was probably nothing. 

 

"Hey Nino."

"Hey. I was calling cause I wanted to check if you were okay?" Nino said with a worried voice.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" 

"You sent a sad emoji to the groupchat at like 2:00 AM." 

"Oh, that was a joke. Thanks for checking on me, I'll see you at school." Adrien hung up. Leaving Nino to worry.

Nino sighed, turning his head to Alya. "He's upset about something." his eye's meeting the floor. Alya's hand reaching for his hand above the table.

"You should talk to him today, at school, face to face. Maybe it's something he'd rather talk about in person." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I will." he said with another sigh, placing his other hand on top of hers. "Thank's Alya." 

 

Marinette walked into the classroom, the first person she made eye contact with was Adrien. She quickly broke eye contact, continuing past him and into her seat. She exposed so much to him. Though he didn't know it was her.. but still, she couldn't shake the feeling he'd figure it out. 

Nino and Alya quickly followed behind, Alya nodding to Nino as she left for her seat. Nino slipped into the spot next to Adrien as usual. Nino just wanted Adrien to be honest with him, he knew that Adrien went through a lot. Even when Adrien did reveal things to him it felt like he was leaving things out. How was he suppose to help his bestfriend when his bestfriend won't tell him anything he can help him through? how can he workout his issues without a soundbored? 

"Hey Adrien, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, I already told you that this morning." he replied, a forced laugh accompanying his forced smile. 

"Come on Adrien." Nino said with a sigh, "You know I just want to help." he said as he reached his hand onto Adrien's shoulder. Unintentionally reminding Adrien of Ladybug. Causing a small bit of silence between the two.

"If I'm being honest... I... I.." Adrien said with a sigh, "I feel horrible. Marinette confessed her feelings for me a while back, and I kinda rejected her. We haven't talked about it since and I just feel really bad about it." Adrien said contently, feeling bad for lying to Nino, though it wasn't completely a lie. "Oh my god." He said as he looked to Marinette, a frown forming on his face. "Marinette must be crushed. I can't even imagine." Adrien's thought's started to get cancelled out, "Crushed? she seemed to take it okay. It looked like a small crush." he said with a shrug. Nino glared at Adrien for a solid 7 seconds. Adrien staring back awkwardly. Looking at the wall and then back to Nino with a shrug. "What?.." Nino sighed, not motivated enough to even respond, causing Adrien to laugh. "I don't know what you're doing half of the time Nino." 

Another week went by. Marinette was carefully ignoring Adrien from time to time. Adrien was slowly feeling better about the Ladybug situation. He clearly was not over her, but he felt a lot better about the situation. It seemed like Hawk Moth was on some weird hiatus after the weak pizzeria akuma attack, Master Fu told Marinette and Adrien it was probably due to a cold or something.

 

Private Message from alyughh:

alyughh: here marks the day you first started ignoring adrien!

mari: i haven't been completely ignoring him, he said hi to me yesterday and i said hi back.

alyughh: mm, girl you haven't even been talking about him. 

alyughh: did something happen?

_*mari is typing* ___

__mari: no im just trying to get over him_ _

__alyughh: i dont think thats it._ _

__mari: it is it, that's the only it, it is._ _

__alyughh: smh i'll see ya at school._ _

__

__"Hey did you guys hear? you know Arlette's boyfriend? the one who broke up with her a couple months ago... well they got back together a couple weeks ago!" the guy whispered to his friend, "Awww, that means Arlette isn't available anymore." sighed the other guy. "But guess what... Her boyfriend, you know the guy who has the girly name? Noémie?" he paused, quickly continuing once the teacher passed by them. "He stood up a girl a younger girl in our school as a joke. He told Noah like a week ago that her name was Marionette." he said with a chuckle. "Dude, I gotta tell Milo and Timothé after class."_ _

__

__"Hey Kim!-" Kim turned to see the blonde, tall, blue eyed boy in front of him. "-Do you remember Noémie?"_ _

__"Uh, yeah?.." he nodded in confusion, trying to figure out why Milo was talking to him._ _

__"Well guess what." Milo added,_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"He stood up a girl in your class I'm pretty sure." Kim's attention finally centering._ _

__"Really?! no way!" his eye's narrowing as he tried to guess who it was._ _

__"Her name's Marionette." Kim's eyebrow raised, his face in a kind of half scowl._ _

__"You mean Marinette?" Milo shrugged, "Yeah, that must be her. Nobody else in the school has a name like hers." Kim's expression turning sour. "Seriously? has he met her? She's one of the nicest people at this school." Kim said with a sigh. Feeling bad for Marinette._ _

__"Have you been telling everyone this?" Milo shrugged again, quickly adding "I mean, I was told by somebody else. But honestly I think that person told like everyone." Kim sighed, his hand going back and forth through his hair._ _

__"Alright, thanks I guess." he said as he began walking to class._ _

__

__Marinette starting walking up the stairs to the entrance of the school, stopping on the step when she noticed the limo pull up in front. "You should talk to him!" whispered Tikki from her bag._ _

__"What if he know's I've been avoiding him?" she said with a sigh._ _

__"Avoiding him more wouldn't help if that was the case." Tikki said with a sigh, Marinette could barely hear through her purse._ _

__Out came Adrien, beginning to walk up the stairs. Causing Marinette to jolt and begin to hurry up the stairs._ _

__"Hey Marinette!" Adrien said as he ran up the stairs to catch up to her._ _

__"H-hey Adrien." she said with an awkward sigh. Her eyes staring towards the ground._ _

__Adrien had a feeling she was avoiding him, he wanted to talk to her about her confession weeks ago. He still felt bad about it. But what could he do? he just saw her as a friend._ _

__"Oh come on, don't come to school looking so cute and then avoid smiling." he said with a laugh, Plagg sighing so loudly Marinette turned to look around Adrien in confusion._ _

__"Ah-, uhm, t-thanks." she said with a slight smile. Her eyes still on the floor._ _

__Marinette was so busy trying to figure out what Adrien was doing, she didn't notice people staring at her. When her and Adrien stepped into the classroom, the room fell silent. Marinette and Adrien were the last to enter, and she could swear everyone stared at her with saddened eyes._ _

__Adrien sat next to Nino, the first thing he said being "Hey, what's up? why is everyone acting so weird?" he said with curiosity on his tongue._ _

__"You don't know? m-"_ _

__"Class is starting!" Mrs. Bustiee exclaimed, looking at Nino in a way that said "I don't have the patience to tolerate you right now." keeping Nino quiet for the rest of class._ _

__

__Class had just ended and Alya didn't know if she should tell Marinette why everyone was staring at her. She knew she'd completely freak, possibly making the whole thing worse. So she decided maybe it'd be best to let it blow over._ _

__"Hey Nino, don't tell Marinette." she whispered on her way out. Nino scrunching his face together in confusion, quickly following out after her. Leaving Adrien out of the loop as he walked close behind them, he tried to make out some of the sentences, but he failed miserably._ _

__

____

____

It was already lunchtime, and Marinette noticed people staring at her. "it's either I look really good today, or I did my makeup horribly." she said with a sigh. "Well you do look great today! just as you always look great." Alya said, staring off anyone who looked at Marinette for too long.

 __

__

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom." she said, as she avoided eye contact with the people around her. Passing the new fountain they added to the cafeteria a couple months back. Rolling her eyes in judgement for not using the money on a much needed update for the supplies in the art room.

__

__

__

Marinette walked into the bathroom stall, checking to make sure nobody else was in the bathroom.

"Tikki, why does everyone keep looking at me?" Marinette said with a worried expression. "I think a few people even _pointed _at me?" she said with her face scrunched together in confusion.__

___ _

___Tikki flew out from her purse. "I'm not sure." Tikki said with a sigh. "What if they kno-" Marinette's voice was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. "Class is about to start." she said as she peaked her head out of the bathroom, watching as students started clearing out of the caferteria. Including Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Alya waving at Marinette to hurry up._ _ _

___ _

___Marinette cleared off the tray of her half eaten lunch. In such a hurry she nearly throw the whole thing in. Before she could walk away, she heard an all too familiar voice. A voice that seemed to show up at the worst times. A voice belonging to a certain bitchy blonde._ _ _

___ _

___"Wow, wow. Noémie Francois, don't you know just how out of his league you are? first you go for Adrien, and now Noémie. Aren't you ever gonna understand how pathetic you are?" Marinette's eye's narrowed. Her eye's staring straight at the floor. How did she know about Noémie?_ _ _

___ _

___"Noémie? I, uh." Marinette said with a struggle._ _ _

___ _

___"Did you hear? Noémie stood you up for fun. He said that he was bored, and you were naive and stupid." Chloe said with an evil like giggle. Sabrina giggled along, holding Chloe's bags._ _ _

___ _

___"H-how? I didn't t-tell anyone." she said, her voice wavering. "He said he was the same age as me? I haven't even met him? he goes to our school?" she thought to herself. Her eyes beginning to become watery._ _ _

___ _

___"I can't believe you actually thought that any guy from the 11th grade would want to date you." she said as she stepped closer to Marinette._ _ _

___ _

___"11th grade? he told me he was the same grade as me." she said with a sigh. Starting to fully realize why everyone was staring at her all morning._ _ _

___ _

___"You're stupider than I thought." Chloe sighed, remembering something she had been waiting to use for a while._ _ _

___ _

___"You should've expected it. First Adrien reject's you, and then you get stood up by a junior." she said as she took another step towards Marinette. Causing Marinette to step back._ _ _

___ _

___"A-adrien?" Marinette's voice started to stutter. She could feel a lump growing her throat with each breath. She felt her heart beat, she felt her chest tighten and her toe's grip onto the soul of her shoe._ _ _

___ _

___"H-he told you?" she said with a crack in her voice._ _ _

___ _

___"Of course he did. I've told you before, he's never going to love you like he loves me. He's mine. I'm his bestfriend." Chloe scoffed, taking another step closer. Marinette taking a couple more steps back._ _ _

___ _

___"You should've seen his face. He couldn't stop laughing, he said that it was honestly tragic. You running out of the room before he could even officially reject you." her giggle filling the silence of the room._ _ _

___ _

___Marinette could barely move. She regret telling Adrien the moment she did it. But she didn't think this was going to happen. Her regret still lingered, but now it was heightened. Heightened to a point she didn't know it was possible._ _ _

___ _

___"He thought it was pathetic, more pathetic than he thought you could be." she said as she took her final step in front of Marinette, a smirk laying across her face._ _ _

___ _

___"Adrien wouldn't do that." she tried to say with a strong tone. But it was clear Chloe was reaching her._ _ _

___ _

___Chloe laughed, her smirk still just as vibrant as when she first saw Marinette enter the cafeteria. "You'll have time to think about it." she said as she placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder, looking in her eye, pushing Marinette. Causing Marinette to step back, feeling the back of her leg hit concrete as she began to trip. Realizing exactly what she was tripping over. She quickly grabbed her bag and held it above her head. Feeling a wave of water go over her head, drenching her whole body in water. Marinette forcing her eyes shut, though she could still feel her tears still falling from her eyes._ _ _

___ _

___"That's enough Chloe." Marinette could hear a male voice nearing the fountain. The sound of the water from the fountain drowning out the voices around her. Opening her eye's slowly._ _ _

___ _

___"I can't believe you. What the hell is wrong with you?!' the boy yelled, pointing Chloe and Sabrina towards the door. "Just get out!"_ _ _

___ _

___Chloe and Sabrina's smirks completely wiped off their faces as they hurried out of the room. Marinette's eye's finally open, to see Adrien standing on the other side of the fountain._ _ _

___ _

___"I should've stepped in sooner. I'm so sorry Marinette." he said with a frown, regret showcasing on his face. "Are you okay." he said as he extended his hand out to Marinette's._ _ _

___ _

___Marinette reaching her hand out to Adrien's as he pulled her back up and out of the fountain._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Rubbing her eyes, to find her eye shadow and eyeliner smudged along her hands._ _ _

___ _

___"Not again." she said with a sigh._ _ _

___ _

___"Not again?"_ _ _

___ _

___"O-oh. I, um. I was crying, and I ran into this guy. I rubbed my eye and got makeup all over my hand. He totally saw me at my worst." she said as she wiped her eyes again. "Actually, I think I look way worse now than I did then." she looked back down at the ground with a half heartened giggle._ She couldn't get her mind off of what Chloe said to her. _ _

___ _

___"You look gorgeous." Adrien replied, nearly instantly. His quick response surprising him almost as much as it surprised Marinette._ _ _

___ _

___Her cheeks turned red. She could feel her heart start to beat again, she could feel it getting faster with each glance of him._ _ _

___ _

___"What the hell Adrien?!" she cried out, stomping her foot along with her voice. Adrien startled, from the sudden reaction. "I can't believe you told Chloe that I, I-confessed my feelings to you." she said with a sigh. "You don't know how hard that was for me Adrien. She said you! y-you thought that 1- I was pathetic. And th-" her eyes filling with water again._ _ _

___ _

___"No, no of course not. I never said a word to Chloe!" his voice panicked, taking a step closer to her so he could try to calm her down._ _ _

___ _

___Marinette's tears streaming down her face as she tried to collect the strength to scream out another sentence._ _ _

___ _

___"I just don't get it!!" she screamed, her voice cracking with each breath. Her body crashing to the ground with a thump._ _ _

___ _

___This was the second time Adrien ever saw her cry. He realized just how much he couldn't bear to see her cry like that, especially if it had anything to do with him. Marinette didn't deserve to feel this way._ _ _

___ _

___It was silent in the cafeteria. Her cries were the only sounds in the room._ _ _

___ _

___"Marinette..." he said with a sigh, kneeling onto the ground and sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry." he said as he reached his arm around her, pulling her to his side. Her head naturally falling onto his shoulder._ _ _

___ _

___"Chloe must've overheard me telling Nino." he said quietly, noticing Marinette's struggle to get her voice to steady out._ _ _

___ _

___"Th-they all know!" she cried out, turning her face into his shoulder. "You know!" she sobbed, her voice muffled. Her feelings were completely conflicted due to the fact she was having an emotional breakdown, but technically her breakdown was in Adrien's arms. She wasn't sure whether she should be completely flattered or utterly embarrassed._ _ _

___ _

___"I, I-i. Nobody k-know's the circumstances! It's j-just. He never even met me. " Marinette said in distress, her voice all choked up. "It was a blind date." she whispered under her breath. Her breathes starting to even out._ _ _

___ _

___"Obviously, the only way he could stand _you _up has to be cause he's never met you. Only an idiot could meet you, and then not immediately fall for you." he told her, his voice gentle and content. His hand still pulling her to his side. His shoulder was soaking wet due to Marinette's hair, his shirt was far from damp. Marinette's wet clothes caused a small puddle of water to form around her. But Adrien didn't notice. Even if he had noticed he wouldn't have cared.___ _ _

___ _

___"Thank's Adrien." she said as she turned her face out of his shoulder._ _ _

___ _

___"I'm glad we're friends." Marinette said with a slight smile as she rest her head on his shoulder. A small pause forming._ _ _

___ _

___"Yeah, me too." he said with a sigh. Marinette taking her arms from her side and wrapping them around Adrien._ _ _

___ _

___They sat like that for another 5 minutes. Which Marinette would've gladly sat like that forever. She knew Adrien only saw her as a friend, but she was glad that she could be his friend. That was enough for her. Sharing her moments with him, watching him laugh, getting to be apart of his life no matter what she was to him, it was enough for her._ _ _

___ _

___"HEY, is that Adrien and Marinette?" Alya asked Nino, "Yeah I th-" Nino was quickly interrupted. "It is! what do you think they were doing... maybe they finally got together." she said with an eager laugh. Nino was shocked, realizing Alya didn't know that Marinette confessed to Adrien and that Adrien had basically rejected her._ _ _

___ _

___"Um, Aly-" Nino was interrupted again. He sighed, putting his hand over his face._ _ _

___ _

___"So what were you guys doing!? you missed class." she said with her eyebrow rose, leaning in close to them with a smirk. Her smirk quickly cut into when she noticed Marinette's clothe's were kind of wet._ _ _

___ _

___"Why are your clothe's wet?" she asked Marinette, then noticing that half of Adrien was damp. "Both of your clothe's are kind of wet?" she said with a confused expression, whispering to Nino about what they could've been doing to even get like that._ _ _

___ _

___"Oh my god, I had no idea that, that got on you. I'm sorry!" she said with a laugh, both of them giggling as they stood kind of close together._ _ _

___ _

___"Nino. Correct me if I'm wrong... did Marinette just say a whole freakin' sentence to Adrien without stammering?" she whispered, her eye's wide and her expression almost crazed._ _ _

___ _

___"I..I think so??' Nino whispered back, almost as shook and Alya._ _ _

___ _

___"What the hell did you guys do?!" Alya exclaimed, leaning in closer to them again._ _ _

___ _

___"Chloe pushed me into a fountain, after she insulted me for like.. 5 minutes." she said with a sigh, looking at her bag and hoping everything inside it wasn't ruined. Luckily when she lifted it above her head, it didn't get that wet._ _ _

___ _

___"IM GOING TO KILL HER." Alya screeched, fast walking her way down the stairs as Nino rushed after her._ _ _

___ _

___"Shouldn't you go stop her?" Adrien asked, trying to hold in a laugh. "It's all good, Nino will stop her." she said with a giggle._ _ _

___ _

___Another couple days went by, some people were still making cheap passes at Marinette. But mainly the situation was already blown over. She wasn't over Adrien, not even close. But she was glad that they were better friends now. It made her want to fix her relationship with Chat. She hadn't seen him as Ladybug in months. She wasn't sure how to even find him. Akuma's weren't attacking so there were basically no reasons for them to transform._ _ _

___ _

___"Tikki" she said with a sigh, "How can I contact Chat?" she pondered, looking up at the ceiling as she dropped onto her bed. Reaching her hands up above her face, watching as she waved them in front of her eyes._ _ _

___ _

___"That's easy j-" Marinette interrupted, hopping up onto her feet. "-just tell Master Fu to contact Chat for me!!" Marinette smiled, quickly grabbing her phone._ _ _

___ _

___"Hey Master Fu!" Marinette exclaimed._ _ _

___ _

___"Yes Marinette? why have you ca-"_ _ _

___ _

___"Can you get a message to Chat for me?" the excitement in her voice showing through the phone._ _ _

___ _

___"Yes? what would you like me to tel-"_ _ _

___ _

___"Tell him to meet me on the roof of that house on Rue Malar street." she said with an ecstatic smile, almost hopping around._ _ _

___ _

___"Oka-"_ _ _

___ _

___"I gotta go! thank you soooo much!" she screeched, Master Fu almost dropping his phone out a window._ _ _

___ _

___"By-" she hung up. Jumping right back onto the bed._ _ _

___ _

___"You do remember that the last time you talked to Chat you were screaming at him, right?" Tikki said, noticing Marinette was clearly only looking at the brightside. Trying to get her to think levelheaded._ _ _

___ _

___"Yeah bu-" her voice falling silent. Reality finally sinking in. "Oh no. What if he hates me!? maybe he doesn't even want to talk to me. I wouldn't want to talk to me either." she said with a sigh. "Maybe he'll yell at me like I yelled at him. I deserve it." she was getting anxious just thinking about it. She couldn't get past the first thought, which was what would happen when he arrived. Thinking about the rest was too much._ _ _

___ _

___"You and Chat are an amazing team. I'm sure you guys will get through this without a scratch." Tikki said with a smile._ _ _

___ _

___"I hope so."_ _ _

Marinette sat on the rooftop. Her spots were on, but the courage she usually gained from them wasn't. She had no idea how Chat would react. He could be horribly mad, completely heartbroken, or not even care that much. Usually she could somewhat analyze these types of situations, but when it was actually her in them, it was way harder. She couldn't ask Tikki cause Chat could show up at any point.

Marinette sighed. It had already been an half an hour past their original wait time. Reminding her of how she waited for Noemie. 

"Mylady." said a voice from behind her. 

"Chat?" 

"In the fur." 

"Was that suppose to be a pun for "in the flesh" cause if so, I'm extremely disappointed in you." she said as she turned her head to face his. The only sound they could hear was the sound of the wind as it rushed by them.

Chat's face was vacant, and his mouth seemed almost glued shut. A small silence falling over the two, their eye's locked on each others. Before both of them quickly erupting into laughter.

"How've you been?" he said with a smile, kneeling down to dangle his legs off the build with her. Knowing the details about how she felt about him. 

"I've been better." she said with a sigh. A half smile rising from her lips. "I've been a wreck." she said as she watched her feet dangle off the roof. Her eyes staring down at the ground far below her. "I've been an even worse mess after screwing things up with you." she said with her head hanging low. 

"Eh, you didn't screw things over with me." he said as he nudged her with his shoulder. She sat still, pausing before her response. 

"Didn't I?" she said as she turned to look at Chat. Her eye's filled with tears, and her heart pounding. Quickly turning her head back towards the ground. Another long pause filling the lack of conversation. 

"I'm so sorry Chat." she said as she slowly moved her eyes back onto him. "You have no idea how much you mean to me." she said with a sigh. "I didn't mean anything that I said to you that night." her hands wiping her eyes. Chat's lips forming a half smile, remembering the way she talked about Chat the night she talked to Adrien. 

"I know bugaboo." He said with a warm smile. Her heart was racing in a way she had never felt it race for him before. His smile was so beautiful, and his eyes so content. He was just so... sweet. He was sweet to Ladybug, but he was also sweet to Marinette. It was clear that he was just a nice guy in general, he could've easily just ignored Marinette if he wanted to. Her heart was still racing, and she knew it was different from usual. 

"But Chat, I. I-" 

"I know, It's okay. I just like being your friend." he said with another smile. Marinette's heart racing faster. Her smile getting the best of her. Her instinct's taking over as she threw her arms around him. 

"I love you." she said with a smile, her arms tightening around him. "You're my bestfriend. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"I love you too." he smiled back, wrapping his arm's around her waist. His head resting on Ladybug's shoulder, avoiding her hair so that he didn't pull on it. 

"Well actually you're _one _of my bestfriends." she said as she slowly made her way out of his arms.__

__

"Oh wow mylady." he said with a small chuckle. Slightly punching her arm. "Pound it." he said as he brought his hand to a fist, nearing it towards her. 

"Pound it." she said with a smile. A little patch of awkward silence filling in. 

"Alright, well. I'm sure my kwami is kinda tired." she said as she stood up. 

"Yeah, I was gonna say the same thing." he said as he stood up with her. 

"Guess it's time to go." he said with an awkward wave. Not expecting Ladybug to rush back over to him. Grabbing his hand and pulling it behind her. Her arm's wrapping right back around him, just as they were earlier. The height difference was too much of a struggle, causing her to just let her head rest on his chest. 

"I missed you." she said softly, her head still resting on his chest. The feel of his heartbeat making time with her own. 

"I missed you too." he said with a smile, his hands yet again wrapped around her waist. 

"Okay, gotta go!" she said as she slowly broke of his arm's and took off running, jumping off the building with a swing of her yoyo, waving at Chat as she swung away.

Adrien sighed. "I don't care who's under that mask, I really do love that girl." he said with another smile, taking off the other direction.

 _ _ _"___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pie in the face yet... but I swear, it'll land sooner or later. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a kudo's, or a comment. As I've said before, it honestly means a lot to me. Also if you're confused about something I can try to elaborate lol. 
> 
> Again, sorry it's so short.

**Author's Note:**

> teehee hope you enjoyed. please dont roast me in chat.


End file.
